The Prank Call
by Gangel
Summary: Since the Cullens came back, Alice has lost her powers. When Alice recieves a threatening phone call from a stranger, people start to disappear. Can Alice find her family before its too late? Takes place after New Moon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Alice' POV ~

I haven't been able to see much lately and I'm not sure why. I feel blind like I just lost all of my sight. My last vision was over a week ago. Carlisile says that it might just be temporary, but he sounds so unsure.

"Alice?" I turned to my love, Jasper. He looked at me with a worried look. I studied his features. His golden brown eyes and his thin lips showed that he was filled with hurt. I felt a wave of comfort and calmness run though me. We were sitting in the living room. Jasper and Emmet were playing some racing game, and Rose was looking at a fashion magazine. He paused the game and put his controller down.

"Ugh! What was that for?" Emmet asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Jazz, thanks." I tried to give him an encouraging smile. He sighed.

"It's the no vision thing isn't it."

"Yeah, I don't know why it's happening to me."

"It's okay Alice, we'll fix it." He wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for a while until Emmet interrupted us.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to play this game." Rose rolled up her magazine and slapped him on the arm gently. "Ouch what was that for?" He grinned and pretended to be hurt. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead and play Jasper. I think I'm going to go hunt." I said breaking our embrace.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I'll be back soon." I got up from the couch and made my way toward the door. Jasper continued the game and I heard the sound of the cars. I raced down the steps and toward the forest. As soon as I smelt the blood of a deer, my vampire instincts took over. When I was finished I sat down on a tree branch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jasper's POV ~

"BOO YA!" Emmet yelled as he finished the race. I dropped my controller in defeat; that was the fortieth race I had lost. I sighed. "Aw don't be upset Jasper, you didn't stand a chance." I laughed.

"Sure what ever Emmet."I picked up my cell phone and looked at the time. 8:20pm. It's been four hours since Alice left and she hasn't even called. I had assumed that she wouldn't be gone this long. I dialed her number and went to stand on the front steps outside. After a while I hung up and tried again. On the fifth call she answered.

"Jazz… is it you?" She sounded so scared.

"Alice thank god you answered. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I…I…its nothing, I'm on my way home." I could hear the wind as she raced through the forest.

"What's the matter Alice?" I demanded.

"I told you it's nothing. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Alice, tell me what's the matter."

"I'm home." Just then at the corner of my eye, I saw her approaching the house. I snapped the phone shut and ran to hug her. In our embrace she started to weep. I looked at her in confusion. There were so many things she was feeling, hurt, love, confusion, and selflessness.

"Come on lets go to our room." I led her into the house and up the stairs.

"What's the matter with her?" Emmet laughed. "Did she not find anything good to hunt? Or maybe she ruined her shirt." I growled at Emmet and continued up the stairs. Once in our room I sat down on the bed and pulled Alice into my lap.

"He called… and I… then he… and you…" Alice tearlessly sobbed into my shoulder.

"Wait, who's he?"

"I…don't know. He said that he remembers when I was changed and that everything I knew would change. He said that you are going to leave me." When she said the last sentence she broke down crying again.

"Alice I would never and won't leave you. Alice I love you, more than anything." I hugged her tighter. "Tell me exactly what he said." Alice slowly went through the conversation.

"I don't know what to do." She wept. A growl escaped my mouth as I rocked her back. _Who thinks he could do this? No one makes my Alice cry._

"Don't worry Honey, I'll be here with you forever." We sat like that for a few hours before I decided that we should go tell the others. "Come on we need to go to tell Carlisle.

"Oh okay…" She whispered quietly. We made our way down the stairs to the living room. Emmet was still playing the video game, Esme was talking to Rosalie about some store, Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch, and Carlisle was still not home.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked pulling Alice toward the couch to sit down.

"He's working late. He'll be home in an hour." Esme said, so we waited for Carlisle to get home. Emmet and Rosalie went out hunting, Edward and Bella went upstairs, and Esme sat quietly on the loveseat. At around ten thirty Carlisle walked through the front door. He stopped suddenly when he saw Alice.

"What's going on here?" He asked coming to sit next to Esme.

"We need to talk, all of us." Upon hearing this Edward came down with Bella and sat on the couch with Bella on his lap. I dialed Emmet's number and told him to come home.

"Is there something wrong?" Esme asked looking worried.

"Let's wait until Rose and Emmet get here." I said. In about two minutes Rosalie and Emmet got home. Emmet sat down on the arm of the loveseat.

"We have something to tell you guys." Alice said in a soft voice. The room was filled with confusion the room. I quickly calmed everyone down as Alice began telling what happened.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review! I'll update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Alice's POV ~

Everyone stared at me in confusion. There was a long awkward silence as the rest of the family tried to understand what I had just told them. No one said anything until Emmet bursted out laughing. Jasper sent him a glare.

"So….so…like this guy prank calls you and you think he really is going hurt you?" Emmet asked laughing uncontrollably.

"No it wasn't a prank call. I could tell he was serious."

"Yeah sure he was." He continued laughing.

"Just shut up Emmet. We're all in danger and you think this is some kind of joke?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"That's enough Emmet." Carlisle said in a stern voice. He turned his attention back to me. "Now if this is a real threat, then we need to find out who called and find a way to prevent anything from happening."

"Did you recognize the voice?" Bella asked timidly

"No it wasn't anyone I've ever heard." I said looking down

"Maybe it was one of James' friends." Edward suggested. "You know since he was there when you were changed. His friend might want revenge."

"Maybe but we can't decide anything yet. We need more information. For now I think the most we can do is to just wait." Jasper said putting a hand on my knee. I looked up at him; something just didn't seem right. Sure he sounded confident that nothing was going to happen but there was something that seemed strange.

"I agree, we need to look out for each other and be careful." Carlisle said. For the rest of the night and into early morning I sat in Jasper's lap as he comforted me. It was around three in the morning when I decided to ask him.

"Jazz…." I said softly. The lock of my hair that he was playing with fell back down.

"What is it hun?" He asked

"When you were talking, it seemed like there was something else bothering you."

"It's nothing dear." He lied.

"Don't say it's nothing, I want to know." I turned to look at him. His expression was unreadable; he sighed.

"I…um…talk to someone the other day on the phone. It was an old friend of mine, Maria. She…um called to say hi and ask something." He turned and looked out the window.

"What did she ask?"

"She wanted me to go visit her for a while down in Texas. I told her I wasn't sure, so she said that she would come see me instead. So she is going to be here around tomorrow." He finished and looked at me.

"Why is she coming?" I hated to know that another female vampire insisted on coming to see _my_ Jasper.

"I'm not completely sure, but that's not important anymore. What's important is finding out how to protect you." He reached up a caressed the side of my face. _What was he saying? Protect me, what about him? _He leaned in a placed a passionate kiss on my lips, pulling me closer.

"Hey Alice, how are you." Bella said coming up to hug me.

"Fine I guess."I had been trying to forget about yesterday. I hugged her until I realized what she was wearing. "Isabella Marie Swan, what do you think you're wearing?" She took a step back and blushed.

"I…um…I'm not really going anywhere so I mean…" She tried to smile; but she wasn't getting out of this one. She was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes."

"Come on follow me." I pulled her up the stairs, glad to have something to do. When we got to my bedroom I ran into the closet.

"Bella where are you?" Edward called.

"Go away Edward, we're busy in hear." I said sternly walking out of the closet with a new outfit for Bella. I heard Edward chuckle slightly as he headed back down the stairs.

"Okay, here you go Bella. Put these on." I handed her a new pair of jeans, a dark blue v-neck, and some flats. She sighed and went to go put them on.

While I waited I sat on my bed. After a minute my phone rang, but all I could do is stare at it. It rang for some time until I heard Bella come in.

"Um aren't you going to get that?" She said walking in the room. Reluctantly I pulled the phone to my ear; not bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello Alice Cullen." I said into the speaker.

_"Well hello Alice, how are you?" _It was the voice from the last phone call. For a second I stop breathing; not that I need to breathe. My eyes widened in fright. Bella saw my expression and called to Jasper.

"Alice?" He said running to my side; but I shook my head no.

"What do you want?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice; he laughed.

_"Oh well Alice I was just calling to tell you that the game is starting."_

"Wha…what do you mean game?"

_"Our game; you know when I slowly take everything away from you until your alone. Then guess what? It'll be your turn." _He laughed again. Jasper reached for the phone and took it out of my hand.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked in a stern force.

"Ah, you must be Jasper. A_lice's mate, am I right? It's nice to finally meet you. I'm just an old friend of Alice's." _

"Who are you?" Jasper demanded this putting emphasis on each word.

_"No need to get angry, like I told you I'm just a friend." _

"Don't you dare think about hurting her, if you ever come within twenty miles of her I will kick your…." The voice cut him off.

_"Aw that would suck if Alice did get hurt right? Don't worry no harm will be done to Alice….or at least not a lot." He let out another laugh._

"WHO ARE YOU?YOU SON OF A…" Jasper was cut off again.

_"Wow you have a temper don't you? Let me tell you guys something. This is only the second call. After this call at precisely 9:37, one of your family members is going to disappear." _I cringed at the thought of this maniac getting anywhere near here.

**A/N ~ Ok so I tried to make this a little bit longer than the last to chapters and I apologize for making the others so short. But please review!! :]**__


End file.
